


【虫哈铁】Map

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Find Tony Stark, Happy Ending, M/M, Tony Stark Is Not Dead
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: Welcome to the big family of Tony Stark





	【虫哈铁】Map

-

“Oh,wow这是什么……”

Peter大早上的收到了一信封，翻来翻去也就只有个收信地址，他半信半疑的打开了信封。

一张纸，什么也没写。

Peter撑开信封，发现里面还有一小包透明液体。

“Friday，这是什么。”  
“氢氧化钠溶液，Parker先生。”

氢氧化钠？那人寄来这个干什么？

Peter烦躁的将信封撕成碎片散落在地上，盯着那堆发呆。

“Hey，这是什么？”

一小片碎片上印着紫色字母。

“A”

Peter立马捡起那些碎片拼在一起，单词逐渐完整，Peter的表情也越来越明朗。

“STARK”

“这不可能不可能不可能，Mr.Stark早就……或许是谁的恶作剧吧。”

等等，白纸，氢氧化钠，STARK？

“Friday，大厦里还有酚酞试液吗？”  
“有的，Parker先生，在Boss的工作室里，且还可以用。”

Peter向后看了看，透明玻璃后一切都是原样，仿佛那人还在一样。

“还是……算了吧。”  
“您如果实在不想进去的话我可以帮您拿出来的。”  
“不不不，我自己来就好。”

Peter起身拿起东西走向工作室，在门前踌躇，最终狠了狠心推门进去。

抱歉Mr.Stark，我不想弄乱你的东西的。

Peter在桌子上发现了还没用完的酚酞试液瓶，桌子上落满了灰，他伸手拂过，盯着手指上的尘，仿佛闻到了那人身上熟悉的机油味，仿佛听到了那人蹑手蹑脚走到甜甜圈旁的声音，仿佛那人仍然在他身边，笑着说，“Kid，I’m here.”

Peter抬起了头，忍住眼眶中的泪水，可还是顺着眼角落了下来。

他颤抖着拿起了试管，滴到白纸上，红色的字慢慢浮现出来，渐渐清晰。

到这儿来找我，kid。

哪儿？去哪儿？

Peter疯也是的将酚酞滴满纸张，却只在右下角发现几行小字。

在我工作室里等着，会有人过来找你的，我把地图装在他的信封里了，他叫……

叫什么？

后面几个字模糊不清，Peter瘫在了椅子上，疑惑与喜悦填满了他，在夜幕降临时，他笑着睡着了。

-

“呃，这里是Tony的工作室吗？”

一名金发青年敲了敲玻璃。Peter仰在椅子上睡得正香，口水沿着嘴角缓缓淌下，弯弯的眼角一看就知道梦到了他的Mr.Stark。青年悄悄开了门，走上前拍了拍Peter的肩。

“先生……”

“Mr.Stark我刚刚只是在想题，我……”

Peter惊醒，胡乱的摸了摸嘴角后看清了面前的人。

“你是?”  
“你总算醒了，请问您是Peter Parker吗？”  
“啊，我是。”  
“Tony说让我在这里等你，没想到你就在这里啊，我叫Harley，之前Tony在田纳西洲的时候我救了他。”

“啊，那真是谢谢你了……”

等等，这不对，他为什么可以叫Tony?

“你……和Mr.Stark很熟吗?”  
“当然很熟，当时可是我救了他，我们两个很默契的，你呢？”  
“我……我将他看做父亲一样的存在，他可能也把我当成他儿子了吧，他对我很好，我所有战衣都是Mr.Stark帮我做的，他还很贴心地帮我装上了定位，降落伞，加热系统等……我想考上MIT，成为Mr.Stark那样的人，他总是希望我比他更好，可他不知道他对我来说是多么的遥不可及，和他在一起就已经很幸运了。”

Harley认真的听着面前人的滔滔不绝。

“抱歉，我……好像说的太多了……”  
“没事，看得出来你很在意Tony，呃……Mr.Stark，说实话几年前听到那种消息我真的很……”  
“我懂。是Mr.Stark的信封让你来的吗？”  
“嗯，我这里有一张地图，说是要先找到你然后一起去找他，可是……我看不懂”  
“快快快拿出来再说。”

Harley掏出了图纸展开铺在地上，两人钻研了好久，除了一堆扭曲的线之外什么都没有。

“就是这样，什么也看不懂。”  
“Mr.Stark才不会这么简单的把线索展露给你看呢，要不然就不是Mr.Stark了。”

Peter笑了笑，拿起地图走到落地窗边，Harley也跟了过去。Peter翻过那张图纸，对着阳光举起来。

“看，这样就是地图了，果然还是那么热衷于找乐子啊。”  
“Tony……咳，Mr.Stark之前也这样吗？”  
“一直以来都是这样，找起乐子来就表现得仿佛比我还小一样。”

Peter看着地图慢慢露出了笑容，随后又将地图翻转回来铺在地上。

“那正面也会有线索的。”

Harley跟着蹲在地上。

“啊，这个地方，这里我知道。”  
“什么?”  
“这里我知道，这是一个酒吧，在……在田纳西洲!我小时候经常去那里的!”  
“走走走带我去!”

-

“就是这里了，当时这里因为一些怪人，Mr.Stark跟他们在这里还打起来了。”

Peter仰头看着酒吧招牌，又环顾着四周，掏出了那张图纸摇了摇头。

“Mr.Stark不可能在酒吧里的，太容易暴露。”  
“那能在哪?他画的就是这里啊。”

“等等，等等，肯定会有线索的。Mr.Stark，你难到我了。”

Peter盯着那张图纸，仿佛要看透一样，几分钟后，他仿佛看懂了什么。

“Harley，你那里有白纸和笔吗？”  
“有，怎么了?”  
“先去一个有桌子的地方。”  
“去我家吧。”  
“也行。”

Harley打了辆车，和Peter坐了上去。

“你是不是知道了什么?”  
“嗯。你看，把这张图纸翻过来，这里有一些特意在线条上加重的点，然后在旋转180°，把有点的线描出来就好了。可是……那些线太粗了，在背面描的话会戳破纸。”

Harley看着旁边那人自信的笑容，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我觉得你能考上MIT。”  
“Oh真的吗?Mr.Stark曾经也这么跟我说过的。”

-

“Wow，这就是你家吗？Mr.Stark曾经呆在这里过?这简直，简直就像一个缩小版的Stark工作室!”

Peter瞬间变得想没见过世面的小孩子一样这转转那转转，一会动一下化学药品，一会动一下像Dummy一样的器械，眼里冒出了光。

“嗯，我在这里研究一些东西，我也想成为他那样的人……不过这里以前不是这样的，以前很简陋，我把这里重新装修了一下才勉强好一些。”

“这是勉强吗？这里简直太棒了！你会成为Mr.Stark那样的人的!”

的确，这仿佛是缩小版的Stark实验室:机器，药品，环境颜色什么的都差不多一样，还有桌边的芝士汉堡。

“谢谢。不过还是先描图吧。”  
“哦哦哦对，差点忘了。”

Peter找了张桌子，将一张白纸铺上去，用笔一点一点认真的描出来。

“哦，等等，这里……这里是索科维亚!”  
“你知道?”  
“是的，电视上看到过，当时Mr.Stark他们在与Ultron斗争。”  
“Ultron?”

Harley显然不知道件事。

“Yeah，那本来是Mr.Stark和Dr.Bruce创造出来想要保护世界的，他还……”  
“他还怎么了?”  
“他还杀死了Mr.Stark最心爱的管家Jarvis。”

说到这里，Peter神情忧伤，但不是为Jarvis，也不是为Tony，是为他们一个忠诚到誓死保护和另一个不舍到誓死报仇的那份心境。

“Jarvis我听他提到过，好像很喜欢他的。”

Peter抹了抹脸，缓缓心情后把住Harley的肩膀。

“嗯，不说了，去索科维亚吧。”  
“我都不知道Mr.Stark这么能折腾人……”  
“习惯就好啦。”

-

“索科维亚，索科维亚……的小巷……就是这里啊，这没错啊，Mr.Stark呢?”  
“Peter，这里，曾经放过东西。”

Peter蹲过去，地上有明显的矩形痕迹，Peter向上看了看，一个银色的盒子在高处栅栏上。

“你会爬墙吗?”  
“不会，但我会吐丝……”

Peter用蛛丝将它拽到怀中。

“Oh，这可真酷。”  
“如果你也被蜘蛛咬一下的话。”

Peter拿起那盒子，旁边的Harley瞬间脸通红。

“Shit，谁敢卸下Tony的Mark2恶作剧?”

Peter稳了稳旁边正生气的那人，打开了盒子。

“没人，也没人敢。别那么着急，这风格很Tony Stark对吗？”  
“你什么意思?”

Peter不慌不忙的拿出里面的纸，放到Harley面前。

“就这个意思。  
“这是?”  
“Stark大厦，我们又被耍了。”  
“那……”

“嘘，有人跟踪我们。”

Peter站在原地，等那人一步步走近。当那人站在Peter身后时，Peter迅速转身立马挥拳过去。

那人接住了Peter的拳头。

“Oh，这不是真的……”

面前那人穿着黑色卫衣，黑色运动裤，戴着黑色口罩和帽子，只露出有色眼镜和焦糖色的大眼——但这足够了。

“Ah，要不是我还不算太老的话，我可能会栽倒在你这一拳上。”  
“Mr.Stark?”  
“想我吗kid?”  
“你真的是……Tony?”  
“Oh，Harley，我还没谢谢你呢，原来都长这么大了啊。”  
“你右半边的脸……”  
“无限宝石的副作用。”

Peter泛红了眼眶，伸出颤抖的手去触碰右边的疤痕。

“疼吗?”  
“不疼，kid，看到你我很开心。但是……”  
“还有哪里受伤吗?”  
“不，我只是过不惯那种没有underoos偷着帮我买芝士汉堡和甜甜圈的生活罢了。”  
“你该运动运动的……”

Tony搂过两个孩子慢慢往前走着。

“走吧，回家。”  
“等会Mr.Stark。”  
“嗯?” 

Peter掏出最后一张图。

“这是什么意思?”  
“哦，这个啊。kid你没带酚酞?”  
“带了。”

Tony翻出Peter包里的酚酞试液，滴在“STARK”那一行，红色的字逐渐显现出来。

Welcome to the big family of Tony Stark

-FIN-


End file.
